


關於他們不分海上陸上的無節制XX

by hogaaaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogaaaa/pseuds/hogaaaa
Summary: 不分地點不分時間，完全不懂得克制的他們的胡鬧日常。短篇集，偶爾幾篇為另外paro設定。





	1. 男友襯……？

**Author's Note:**

> 標題的XX可代入→放閃、索求、闖禍/鬧事等等各種字詞。

「魯夫！給我站住！」  
在草坪上各自進行午茶或釣魚等活動的船員們不約而同地望向傳來各種碰撞聲的船艙內，隨即大家再熟悉不過的那個亂源伴隨著巨響滾出了半殘的木門。  
他們的船長身上正套著尺寸不合的過大墨綠外袍，歡快地在草坪上一蹦一跳著進行逃亡。而他身後殺氣騰騰、大聲怒吼的獨眼劍士今天卻一反以往大咧咧地裸著上身的常態，肩上掛著一條大浴巾緊追在後。  
  
還來不及拎上安置在浴室門外的愛刀們與珍惜的草帽，兩人就這麼從浴場一路追逐到甲板上的眾人面前，且戰況只有加劇之勢。  
「一週才洗那麼一次的澡，馬上又要弄髒了嗎？那兩個笨蛋！」按耐住情緒才總算收住手上差點捏碎茶點的力道，暗自估算著該怎麼好好教訓呆子們的娜美惡狠狠盯著他們瞧的模樣，與一旁端起茶杯微笑著享受觀望這場鬧劇的羅賓可說是天差地別的反應。  
每一下狠狠揮出的拳頭與千鈞一髮迴避開的閃躲都隱約能見自未乾的髮尾甩出的晶亮水珠，兩人光裸著腳踩踏在草坪上的歡騰追逐若是忽略掉每個飽含殺意的出招的話看起來倒還是挺青春的畫面。  
  
終於航海士心中的容忍度先一步到達上限、發出怒斥的同時，暴怒的索隆已經逮住魯夫並把人給按在地上，幾乎是只差分毫就要往他們船長的臉上招呼下去的拳頭就這麼懸在空中。  
這時大夥才好不容易能瞧見停在定點的那兩人的狀況。  
身上的大衣已半滑落、領口還被對方揪著的魯夫，背上有著被指甲胡亂抓撓過的發腫紅痕。  
另一方的情況當然也好不到哪去，當浴巾滑落下肩頭之際，上自頸項下至腹部，不論是胸口、鎖骨或是腰側各處滿布被大肆啃咬過的齒印。  
「給我滾回去！混帳東西！」  
立刻衝到女士們桌前的香吉士將面前毫不懂得收斂的骯髒男性與身後的美麗小姐們給隔開來並憤怒地大吼，另一邊的騙人布則兩手迅速滑向仍然茫然的喬巴眼前，努力思索著該用什麼理由應付天真的小馴鹿。


	2. 一較高下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 約926話時間點(~944話捏他)  
# 微基德奇拉  
# 副標：曬老婆大會

即便是淒慘落敗後被囚於獄中，有著霸王資質、立於萬人之上的船長哪可能就這樣灰心喪志、頹廢放棄呢？  
打從第一天發現隔壁牢房的獄友正是先前在夏波帝諸島有過一面之緣的傢伙，同樣有著霸王色霸氣的魯夫與基德兩人就沒停下過較勁與比拼。  
  
粗重的勞役？別開玩笑了，要搬幾趟都是輕而易舉。  
「當然速度與負重也是我比較厲害啊！」  
「你瞎了嗎？怎麼看都是我比你強啊！」  
  
吃飽了才有力氣幹活，連誰吃得多也要好好較量一番。大口大口地把糰子一個接一個往嘴裡塞，撐鼓了肚子再迅速消化，每天就這樣重複單純的勞動、吃飯和睡覺，完全沒被磨去半點銳氣與意志。  
「可惜沒香吉士做的料理好吃。」魯夫邊嚼著邊埋怨起差勁的獄中伙食，一旁的基德也隨口附和了幾句。  
「奇拉做的菜比這個好吃多了。」  
聽對方這麼提起，雖然時隔兩年之久但隱約還在腦海留有個面具印象的魯夫興起了幾分好奇心。  
  
「你們那負責煮飯的是那個戴面具的啊？」  
「哼，他的料理可不是蓋的。刀工也很了不起啊！」  
論及刀法，絕不認為自家劍士不及他人的魯夫即刻出言辯駁。  
「說到刀法，我們家索隆才是厲害呢！」  
他露出無比自豪的表情，仍戴著手銬的雙手煞有其事地揮舞著，以低下貧瘠的語彙力描述起獨眼劍士曾斬開過堪比城鎮大小對手的事蹟。  
被各種唰、啪咚、踏噠！等不明狀聲詞搞得一頭霧水但至少明白對方炫耀意圖的基德可不容得魯夫氣勢壓過自己，也搬出了搭檔的各種戰績接連反擊。  
「要說這點，我們奇拉也絕對不輸人！殺戮武士的外號跟那對鐮刀可帥多了！」  
「哼，索隆可是有三把刀喔！三比二大，所以是索隆贏了！」  
  
戰火自兩位船長之間的競爭一路延燒至各自搭檔的身上，兩方誰也不肯屈服半步，於是這場論戰越來越偏離正軌。  
「奇拉的那頭金色長髮有多好摸，你是不會懂的啦！」  
「誰稀罕啊！索隆那跟草地一樣的短髮手感也超好的！」  
「哈？跟雜草一樣有什麼好得意的！」  
「你才是完全不懂啊！就是因為他會一臉無奈但還是乖乖低下頭來讓我摸頭，那個感覺才是最棒的！」  
這點的確是比奇拉還要高上10公分的基德所無法體驗的樂趣，但見魯夫那副彷彿已經取勝的得意模樣他又嚥不下這口氣，反以這點回敬挑釁。  
「這麼看來，你才是體會不了對方得仰頭和自己對話還有身形小一號能抱在懷裡的感覺了嘛，你這矮子！」  
  
靈活的身手、豪邁的戰法、毫不留情痛扁觸及自己逆鱗的傢伙們的暴躁脾氣、奇怪的幽默感……在基德以大嗓門吼著的同時，魯夫也嚷嚷著提出耐打耐操的健壯體魄、千杯不醉、絕佳的默契、路痴等等主張，照理來說應以優劣一別高下的爭論到最後反而是以各自所中意的根本不曉得能否算是優點的特質來力拼。  
  
在這種僵持的局面，只好打出珍藏的決勝底牌了。  
沒錯，就是這個了！  
「「還有大胸肌！」」  
雙方都因為這不約而同大聲喊出的相同答案而錯愕地愣住幾秒，然而再接續討論下去反而意外地找到了更多共同點。  
緊實的腹肌與厚實又有彈性的大塊胸肌，身上滿佈著歷經激戰後留下的性感傷疤，還有對自家船長的臣服與順從等等一一條列下來的著眼點令他們憤慨激昂的情緒逐漸冷靜下來，還不禁點著頭贊同對方的眼光與喜好，這才總算讓兩位船長的幼稚爭吵暫時落幕。  
  
至於不久後，這兩位被提及的搭檔因緣際會地先一步在劫道橋邊展開了激鬥又是另一段故事了。


	3. 午睡時間

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 年齡操作

— Zoro part —

過大的袍子鬆垮垮地披掛在男孩瘦小的身上，不合腳的靴子與成了累贅的長褲也被胡亂扔到了一旁。  
對小孩子來說實在是過於沉重的三把刀子儘管大半都拖在地板上，仍被那雙細瘦的臂膀緊緊抱在懷裡。  
航海士扶額嘆氣，震驚的狙擊手及時撈住了差點摔下樓梯的驚慌船醫，廚師正糾結於應該要先嘲笑或是吐槽一番才好，被會心一擊的歷史學者捂著嘴盡力掩飾自己的激動，船匠挑眉指著眼前的景象嚷嚷著，音樂家空洞的眼神與大張著嘴的骷髏面容勉強能判別為訝異的反應。  
黑髮的船長則是笑得滿地打滾，看起來半點也沒有為這突發的狀況感到擔憂或煩惱的樣子。

他們的三刀流劍士變成小孩的模樣了。

在這片汪洋上本就充滿著各樣的謎團。能奪去記憶的海馬、堪比小島規模的巨大海龜又或者是能將陸地送上數千公尺以上高空的海流等等非常理能解釋的生物或現象，若要一一追根究底只怕是徒勞。  
萬幸的是，他們可靠的歷史學家曾在書上見過前人針對這番現象所留下的紀錄。  
根據記載，雖然當事人的身體連同意識會一同退回到過去的某個時間點，不過一旦離開這片海域便能恢復原樣。至於緣由？就當是妖精的惡作劇吧。

只要別像失憶那次果斷地跳船妄想游回東海，都還算容易應對的吧——他們天真的想法在接下來一小時內第三次搞丟人時，被馬上推翻。

————  
男孩有著遠大的夢想，總有一天他要成為舉世聞名的大劍豪。  
而大劍豪是絕不會讓人在自己腰上繫繩子的，又不是在遛狗。

對這丟人的防走失手段抵死不從的索隆，勉為其難接受了讓這些陌生卻又彷彿熟識已久的海賊們輪流看顧的提案，安分地待在甲板上進行揮刀的鍛鍊。  
雖然三把刀的重量對現在的他來說仍是個大挑戰，但按部就班先從一把開始肯定沒問題。  
反射著日光的刀刃一下又一下地在眼前來回揮動著，他身邊的人們也一批換過一批。  
而這些人也讓他對海賊的定義產生了極大的困惑。

有如巨大機器人、自稱變態的船匠在一旁敲敲打打地變出了各種怪異機械，他決定裝作沒看到。  
有著爆炸頭的骨頭人不是拉著小提琴，就是說著不明所以的骷髏笑話，不過既然海盜旗上都畫有骷髏頭了，那應該還算合理吧。  
長鼻子也是拿著工具一邊改造奇妙的器具，一邊口若懸河地吹噓自己一路上的精彩冒險與英雄事蹟。

金髮捲眉一臉傻樣地給野餐桌旁的兩個女人端上茶點時，他實在是收不住自己臉上失禮的表情，因此而槓上的他們半句惡言都還沒罵出口，馬上就被女士們給強硬介入。  
一看見那兩個女人，他就不禁頭皮發麻。向來仰賴自身直覺的索隆堅信她們別有企圖，不肯輕易靠近半步，也因此讓自己成功躲過了被魔女們玩弄的可怕劫難。若是知道了她們試圖套到他身上的那些衣服，就算還是小孩的他恐怕也會立刻朝大海一躍而下吧。

這艘船上的船醫與他身高最為相近，是他唯一不必仰頭說話的對象。  
但這個船醫是頭馴鹿。  
而且是會說話的馴鹿……還是狸貓？  
本以為能無視這些莫名其妙的人們好好精進自己的索隆此刻根本無法維持心中的鎮定，就怕不小心使得握著的刀脫手飛出，只好先暫緩鍛鍊，盤坐在地反芻起稍早被告知的荒唐訊息。

一睜開眼便發現身處在汪洋中的海賊船上，圍在身邊自稱是同伴的各種怪人還說什麼自己因為某種奇妙原因而從成人變回小孩這種有如天方夜譚的胡扯，換作是其他人恐怕都不會輕易相信吧。  
雖然就合理性來說，大費周章把一個小孩綁架到海上也過於離譜。  
至少這些人並無敵意，再加上令他格外安心的那份熟悉感，為那神秘的年齡縮小理論又添上了一點可信度。就算沒有記憶為輔，他的身體似乎仍保有著對同伴們的信任與默契。源自本能得出的結論，比起他人的訊息更令索隆自己安心。  
對於自己在未來踏上了海賊這條路雖說有點意外，但只要不與成為大劍豪的夢想有所衝突的話他倒是不怎麼介意。

但在這些同伴之中，唯有一人讓他感受到了突兀的異樣感。  
據聞懸賞十五億賞金的草帽魯夫，同時也是這艘海賊船的老大、他未來的船長。  
相較於其他人，這傢伙的存在簡直就像捉摸不定的颶風一樣。片刻都安靜不下來，老是幹著蠢事，難以相信竟是率領兇惡海賊們的一船之首。  
儘管如此，索隆也隱約察覺到那人在那副模樣之下所擁有的那份強者的風範。  
然而比起這些，直面對方時自己不時不自覺鬆懈下來的狀態更令索隆深感困擾。而他所缺失的那些記憶或許就能為這情況有個合理的解釋。

「啊，是索隆！」  
前一刻還作為他腦內苦惱的對象的那個船長突然自欄杆邊探出頭來，滿面笑容地朝歇息中的索隆招了招手。不待任何回應便直接伸長了橡膠手臂往他腰際一圈圈地纏了上來，瞬間腦中大響的警鈴令他反應遲了一拍，緊接著整個人便隨著臂膀收回的力道筆直撞進對方胸口。  
被塞在對方的懷中的他悶哼著嘗試抗議，但那雙短短的手臂再怎麼揮舞一概不被這自我中心的船長放在心上。  
「好——咧！你就坐這邊吧！」  
下一秒索隆感覺自己像被叼住後頸的幼貓一樣被輕鬆拎起，又莫名地被轉得暈頭轉向後再次讓魯夫抓進懷裡，受困於臂膀的禁錮中動彈不得。  
照理說他應該要大聲怒吼或者努力掙扎以示不滿，但異於腦內高響的警鐘與戒備感，四肢卻是毫無來由的放鬆、根本無法出力，這種無法按自己想法行動的狀態令索隆挫敗極了。

「這是要做什麼？」索隆不抱期望地試著反抗。  
「當然是要睡午覺啊！」  
不需要轉過頭也能輕易地從對方那輕快的語調感受到那份愉快與燦爛過頭的笑臉。  
「我們總是一起午睡的喔！」自身後纏繞上來的手臂又收緊了幾分，抱著他輕輕地晃了晃身子。  
「是這樣嗎？」  
「嗯！」  
「以這種姿勢？」  
「沒錯！就像這樣！」  
他總感覺哪裡不對勁但又說不上來，只好默默地窩在對方懷裡鼓著臉頰作為最後的抗議。

起伏的浪潮與那暖陽般的溫熱肌膚相當助眠，索隆的眼皮也逐漸沉重。  
意識矇矓間，他依稀聽見了再熟悉不過的一句話。  
「晚安啦，索隆——」

————  
陽光和煦，風平浪靜，正是適合悠哉午睡的大好天氣——雖說不論身處颶風之中或者大浪迎面而來，對獨眼的劍士來說都不構成干擾他睡眠的因素。  
畢竟那個最擾人的傢伙，此刻還算安分地扮演著無害的靠枕，未有其他踰矩的行動。

乍醒的索隆多花了數秒才與意識接上了線，這才認知到自己位在千陽號的甲板上。  
午後微斜的日光暖和得令他差點又闔上眼，但腦海裡接連浮上的微妙記憶與身上異樣的觸感使他睡意瞬間全消，皺起眉檢視起周遭。  
下半身那已非過長拖地的衣襬下露出了小腿近腳踝部位的顯眼縫痕，環抱在肚子上的果然是那個橡膠船長自背後伸來成圈綑上的手臂，而把他困在懷裡、張著嘴呼呼大睡的對方還把口水糊得他滿肩濕黏，索隆不禁臉色一沉。

他使勁從繩索般一圈圈綑著自己的手臂裡拔出雙手後，往身後一探準確地捏上魯夫的臉頰，向兩側用力拉扯洩憤。  
「還說什麼平常就這樣，明明都是你硬擠過來的吧！混帳魯夫！」  
若是平常抗議無效也就算了，隨著身體與記憶的恢復、稍早年幼的自己那無從反抗的氣餒伴隨著羞恥襲上腦袋，他理所當然地將怒氣向總是擅自硬塞進自己懷裡或是大咧咧地以胸為枕的魯夫一股腦地宣洩。  
即使被捏得面目全非，魯夫緊捆著對方的手卻始終不肯放開——好不容易將人拐進懷裡了，說什麼他也不想讓難得的機會溜走。於是兩人的纏鬥就這樣持續了一整個下午。

————  
後話

「你現在下面是不是沒穿啊？」  
「閉嘴啦。」  
劍士拍開探往自己大腿的不安分手掌，重新拉好大衣的下擺。


	4. 點心時間

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 年齡操作  
# 最末段有隱晦暗示

— Luffy part —

海賊的生活本來就非安穩可言，對於草帽海賊團來說意外與災難更是家常便飯。而在這些無從預料的變數中最大的罪魁禍首——他們無所畏懼、成天闖禍的船長，今天也是一如往常地給大家帶來了新的驚嚇。

惡魔果實充滿了未解的謎團，從中延伸的各種能力與影響也尚未被完全查明。  
由於在嘗試新招式的中途出了點差錯，他們的船長「砰！」地在沒有半點火藥或任何易燃物的情況下搞出了一次視覺上效果極為誇張的爆炸場面，待煙霧散去後便成了這副小孩的模樣。  
瞪大了眼的魯夫茫然地呆坐在地，轉過頭望向聞聲齊聚甲板上的船員們。對於這樣的窘境，他們也只能回以錯愕、困惑與更加茫然的表情。

而這大概是暫時的。  
至於這個「暫時」到底會是一小時、兩小時還是好幾天，就連他們的船醫與船長本人也毫無頭緒。  
「我……我再去找找資料！一定會讓魯夫變回來的！」遭受打擊的喬巴努力打起精神，再度鑽進書庫與羅賓一同尋找可供參考的文獻與病例。

他們也不是什麼少了船長的戰力就毫無辦法的脆弱海賊團，於是大夥也沒多沮喪，倒是一下就適應了船長的新面貌。  
在那有別於以往、介於男孩與少年分界的年幼外貌裡頭，裝的可是堂堂19歲的一船之首，懸賞15億賞金、躋身五皇之列的兇惡海賊——理應如此。  
縮水的船長嬉笑著與玩伴們追逐打鬧、垂釣、相撲、嚷嚷著喊餓又不時伺機闖入廚房劫糧。這些以他目前外表年齡看來相當普通的行為，其實與他原本19歲時成天做的全無差別。一旦查覺到這點，再回過頭檢視這船長完全沒有隨著年齡增長而有所長進，反倒有些令人感慨了。

————  
「小孩子不管做什麼，都不會被追究的！」  
「就跟香吉士說的一樣！」  
嘴上這麼說著的魯夫依然故我地坐在獨眼劍士的大腿上，一頭往身後健壯胸肌的谷間躺去，就像是一國之君坐在自己豪華的王位上自豪地綻放笑顏，而王位當事人則是一臉無所謂地繼續喝他的酒。  
非關船長尊嚴與海賊團秩序的話，劍士對自家船長根本就是放任到極點。  
對任何微小的殺氣都相當敏銳警覺的這個男人，從人們口中的嗜血魔獸淪為任由家中小孩拉扯擺弄、放棄無謂掙扎的大型犬，任何人看了都只能搖頭。

「香吉士，不要亂教！」  
「才才才沒有呢，我美麗的娜美小姐~~~」  
香吉士那僅對女士的溫柔至極的語氣，在猛地轉過頭瞪向魯夫的隨即驟變為低沉的怒吼。  
「混帳橡膠！不要亂扯到我身上！」  
「不要兇小鬼！」  
護主的忠犬齜牙咧嘴地瞪了回去。

對於周遭的混亂置若罔聞，三兩下解決掉自己那份飯後甜點後，尚未滿足的魯夫的目光轉向了自己的王座……不，劍士的身上。  
「索——隆——！」毫無良知的惡魔露出了燦爛的笑容，向自己的下僕索討供品，而索隆能做的唯有一事。  
兇悍的表情緩和了些許的他無奈地嘆息，將盛滿布丁的湯匙塞入船長的嘴裡。

「這也太誇張了吧？」  
就連向來盡力隱藏心中對可愛事物的悸動的羅賓都興奮地緊湊在一旁加入餵食的行列，而這番小鬼船長被美女與臭男人服侍的畫面看在香吉士眼裡，都不曉得該羨慕還是該鄙棄才好，內心陷入了天人交戰。  
在這番騷動中明顯是最大獲利者的魯夫像是雛鳥一樣張大著嘴等候輪流遞上的點心匙，歡快地踢著短短的腿。

————  
「完全就是個小不點呢。」  
「但還是有夠亂來的。」

就算縮小仍是勢不可擋、士氣高昂的魯夫騎著獸型的喬巴，兩個小傢伙猖狂地大笑著在甲板上亂竄暴衝。  
「管管他吧，監護人。」意圖將責任甩到劍士肩上的娜美瞄向悠哉坐在一旁揚著嘴角把這場鬧劇佐酒享用的索隆，同時伸出了手指不客氣地朝對方的臉頰戳去。  
「說什麼傻話，他可是魯夫啊。」揮了揮手撥開不停進攻的手指的獨眼劍士笑意不減，「就算他說要騎龍，也沒人能阻止他吧。」  
索隆對小孩一向是相當的寬容，對於魯夫也老是過度的縱容。面對成了小孩的魯夫，這容許的界線可說是降到毫無底限可言。  
而魯夫再加上喬巴，完全把這傢伙變成了個無可救藥的傻爸爸嘛。娜美暗自在心中如此吐槽。

做個旁觀者觀望的話倒還算有趣，但若被捲進其中的話可就完全笑不出來了。  
接連被鹿角頂飛的騙人布與布魯克便是這場災難的頭兩位受害者。他們氣憤地追趕在馴鹿騎士的後頭，原想置身事外的香吉士在差點被撞翻為女士們準備的飲品後立刻變臉加入戰局，至於佛朗基則是湊熱鬧似地主動到前頭善用自己的巨大身形攔截去路，讓大夥全狼狽地撞成了一團。

「好了好了，小孩子該去睡覺了！」娜美以響亮的掌聲硬是介入了他們將進入扭打階段的鬧劇。  
「欸~~」意猶未盡的船長與馴鹿正打算提出抗議，但被眼神銳利冰冷的航海士一瞪也只能乖乖住嘴服從命令。  
眼見鬧劇告終，索隆拎著半空的酒瓶站起身準備返回瞭望台上。  
留意到他行動的船長趕緊從喬巴身上跳下，迫不及待地追了上去。  
「等一下！我也要一起！」  
身高只達索隆腰際的魯夫就地一蹬，跳上了對方的背後，便立刻以擅長的糾纏功夫把自己與自家劍士緊緊地綑在一塊，差點把人勒得喘不過氣。  
船長在背的索隆略顯不耐地扯了扯那紅色的上衣、輕敲魯夫的腦袋幾下仍無法改變對方堅持同行的決定，只得認命揹著這傢伙，放棄徒勞的抵抗。  
「Go！索隆，出發出發！」魯夫直指著目的地發出指令。  
「好、好。遵命，船長。」

目送兩人登上瞭望台後，同樣也放棄吐槽與評論的船員們也決定回房去。  
「喬巴你不是也喜歡跟著索隆跑嗎？」  
「現在的我是比魯夫年長的哥哥，所以這次讓給他也沒關係啦！」  
難得能以長兄身份自居的小馴鹿相當有風度地將與崇拜的劍士一道行動的機會禮讓給年幼的弟弟(暫時)，那副自豪又有些雀躍的可愛模樣再次成功對羅賓的心臟造成爆擊。

————  
「縮到這個身高的話，就會想起以前還在村子的時候呢！」  
「先前提過的出海前嗎？」  
將自己的三把愛刀安置好後，索隆在攤平的毯子上隨意躺下，下一秒預期中的一團熱源朝他的胸口精準地撲上。如同以往趴臥在他身上的魯夫看起來相當愉快，語調輕快地與他分享起自己故鄉的種種往事。  
酒館裡溫柔的大姊姊、與義兄們滿山跑的日子、將草帽託付給他的紅髮、爺爺毫不留情的鐵拳等等。那段他仍是「魯夫」，而非草帽小子、海賊團船長的時光雖然安逸，但對嚮往冒險的他來說過於平淡，無論什麼也阻止不了他踏上航路追尋夢想。

「就是這頂草帽吧。」  
「嗯！就跟索隆那把白色的刀一樣！」  
無論是怎樣的隻字片語、在旁人聽來突兀且前後無關的發言，索隆就是能夠明白魯夫想表達的一切。就如同每次他的一個眼神，他的劍士便能理解船長的指令並完美配合。  
魯夫不禁咧嘴開懷地笑出聲，前一刻仍進行到一半的談話便擱置著轉而唱起歌來，偶爾忘了歌詞便隨意編些填上，腦袋隨著節奏輕輕搖晃著。  
若是熟悉的曲子索隆便跟著曲調輕哼著，陌生的就靜靜地聽魯夫大展歌喉。兩年前兩人初出航的那時也有過同樣的情景呢，索隆苦笑著憶起他們連艘像樣的船都還沒有的那段旅程。

靠著那狹小的簡陋木船，他們漫無目的地隨著海流漂流前行，與繁星、浪聲一同度過了數個夜晚。  
在廣大遼闊的汪洋之中，唯有他們兩人的最初的航行。  
沒有半點領航知識，也沒有任何指引標的，無論是誰都對他們的莽撞難以置信。  
但魯夫有他的草帽，索隆則有著和道，這便是指引他們兩人前行的指針。  
在那前方的，是名為夢想的頂點。

歌聲暫歇，室內陷入了一片靜默。  
「肚子又餓了嗎？」望向開始不安分地扭動起來的魯夫，索隆問道。  
「嗯~~想吃點心啊~~」  
趴在索隆胸口的魯夫半撐起身子，微微地偏頭望向他的臉，嘴角緩緩上揚。那猶如幽暗海潮的墨黑眼瞳不曾帶有一絲迷惘。  
「可以吧，索隆。」  
稚嫩的童音以理所當然的語氣提出了要求。  
他的船長一向如此。  
「真是拿你沒辦法。」索隆輕輕闔上右眼，悄聲嘆氣。「悉聽尊便，船長。」

於是劍士與他的船長一同墜入無盡深海。

————  
後話

「啊？又不來吃飯？」  
在海上主宰了全船員性命的金髮廚師怒火再次燃起，挑起那極具特色的捲眉瞪向仍處於年幼狀態的船長。  
「別想在海上忤逆廚師啊，混帳東西。」  
「所以就說了我會帶過去的嘛！再多給我一點啦！」還是小一號狀態的魯夫鼓著圓滾滾的臉頰，踮起腳尖窺探著料理台上仍冒著熱氣的大鍋，小小的手掌啪搭啪搭地拍打著桌面，催促著出餐準備外帶。

「不過昨天又沒什麼事，他幹嘛不自己過來啊？」除了陷入異常狀態暫未恢復的船長外，應當是沒有其他意外發生，深感不解的騙人布道出了眾人共同的疑惑。  
正常情況下，吃飯時間一到，大夥齊聚在餐桌前用餐已成了他們船上的慣例。  
「對啊，魯夫你現在明明是小孩的模……」喬巴的聲音漸趨微弱，最後消失在空氣中。  
「噢……」  
「……」  
答案不言而喻。


	5. 船醫診療日誌其之一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # <strike>雖然標了其之一但不一定有後續</strike>  
# ABO設定([本能](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476442/chapters/48587183) 系列延伸)  
# 魯夫(A) X 索隆(O)  
# 主題：違和感

最近魯夫發現自家劍士有些不對勁。  
容易生氣……噢，可能是因為自己先偷摸了屁股吧。  
體溫有點高……不過喬巴之前說過他自己的體溫本來就偏高，那這樣可能判斷不出來別人的溫度是高還是低吧。  
胸部很大……不對，本來就很大了，這個不算。  
人一下就不見了蹤影……咦、平常也是啊。  
雖然這麼歸納起來似乎是沒什麼太大變化，可黑髮船長心底就是有份揮之不去的違和感，說什麼也要探查個究竟。  
登上瞭望台翻了個遍、整個甲板的草皮也繞了一圈都不見對方的身影，激發了魯夫的冒險本能……不過其實自己只要跟著直覺走，就會找到索隆了吧？想了想歷來的經驗，總感覺不太有趣啊。  
如果套用羅賓的說法，這似乎是很浪漫的事？隱約憶起曾被這麼說過，但浪漫或什麼的都無所謂啦，現在最要緊的是找到索隆當面問問他到底是怎麼了！  
閉上眼的魯夫深呼吸一口氣，隨著直覺轉過身朝船艙的方向邁開步伐。

————  
「嗯嗯、體溫上升，還有呢？」  
「唔……動作變得有點不靈活，而且一直聞到某種味道。」  
「味道？是什麼樣的味道呢？」喬巴停下手上紀錄著症狀的羽毛筆，謹慎地追問。  
「像是向日葵、曬過太陽的棉被之類的那種味道吧。啊、也有點像……不，沒事。」  
他及時打住，撇去了那讓自己有點難為情的猜測。

「我才不可能生病呢。呃、不是生病，對吧？」  
這回的症狀實在太過讓他煩心，讓一向抗拒接受診療的劍士只得乖乖尋求醫療協助。  
「放心吧，你沒有生病。」小馴鹿得出了結論，給出了比那更駭人的答案。「是發情期。」  
索隆嚇得跌下了椅子。

「因為索隆你的體質較為特殊，而最近剛完成標記後魯夫又常常在旁邊亂放信息素，恐怕最近你的發情期都會很不規律喔。」  
喬巴傾著頭，若有所思地喃喃了幾句後決定再開點藥並囑咐對方記得按時服用。  
「那……那這個該不會……」他胡亂地往自己身上比劃。雖說心裡早已有底，但終究是不想從專業的醫生口中得到確切的答案。  
「噢，」一邊調配著藥粉，喬巴頭也沒抬地答道。「是漲奶喔。」  
「欸？漲——」突然挑這時間點闖進診療間的魯夫大聲複誦聽到的最後一個詞。  
哐啷——！索隆跳窗脫逃了。


	6. 海軍的他們

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # ASL海軍IF設定  
(OP magazine Vol.5刊載 「夢の一枚」)

「那可是海賊獵人喔。」略顯擔憂的薩波道出問題點，儘管他個人也相當明白要以常人能懂的道理說服這非常人的弟弟實在難如登天。  
「聽說還被稱作魔獸呢，真是嚇人。」前一秒還把臉埋在餐盤裡呼呼大睡的艾斯突然驚醒，還順勢接話下去。  
「既然跟我們一樣都是在抓海賊，那應該沒什麼差別吧？」  
與話筒另一端的魯夫同步了表情的電話蟲露出了燦爛的笑容，只讓食堂裡的兩位兄長越發不安。  
「所以啊，我想知道該怎麼做才能讓他答應跟我一起出海冒險嘛！艾斯跟薩波你們兩個肯定有什麼好點子吧？」

難得打了通電話的魯夫一如往常用著貧瘠的語彙與過多的狀聲詞努力描述自己的大冒險。如果他們的解讀無誤，這回他似乎是在某個海軍基地碰上了那個時有耳聞的海賊獵人，還拚了命地想拉人入夥。  
先不論身為海軍的魯夫是否記得自己的身分，如此固執地想與初見面且名聲並不算好的人成為朋友(姑且先這麼認為好了)，怎麼想都相當不妥當。  
與他同行的克比似乎早已放棄了勸說，甚至還有倒戈的跡象。  
這樣不行啊，克比。心底已興起不祥預感的薩波扶額嘆氣，絞盡腦汁思考該如何讓對方打消念頭。  
偏偏身旁的艾斯也是個不下魯夫的惹禍專家，像是嫌麻煩不夠多地在此刻提出了天馬行空的建議。

「不然你去跟那個魔獸說『因為救了他的命，所以要他以身相許』之類的看看啊？」  
「噢，好哇——」  
話筒中那高昂的語調瞬間被清脆的喀嚓聲截斷，下一秒他們才意會過來行動力過高的魯夫當真要去實行提案了。  
「欸？不對等一下等一下——！！」  
「啊靠魯夫我亂講的不要去啊——！！！」  
他們手忙腳亂地爭奪電話蟲試圖回撥，可電話再也沒接上了。  
「看你提那什麼爛建議啊！」薩波抱頭大喊。  
「我有什麼辦法！他動作有夠快的，誰攔得住啊！」雖說對自己的衝動發言也有些後悔，但艾斯也多少能預料到魯夫可能會採取的行動模式以達目的。  
至於魯夫版的計劃會多誇張奇葩，就不是他們一般人能理解的了。

始終吵不出結論的兩人最後還是決定將勝負訴諸拳頭，翻上了餐桌開始一貫的互毆。  
「艾斯和薩波又打起來啦！」  
「喂、誰快去找卡普中將過來啊！」

————  
而在海軍基地這邊，也觸發了新的事件。

「呃……你知道那是什麼意思嗎？」  
面對突如其來的告白，錯愕的海賊獵人過了好些會才擠出話，可得到的卻是這般回應。  
「不知道！那你的回答呢？」明明對自己所言全然無知卻仍是露出了燦爛得幾乎可算是傻笑的黑髮少年等著他的答覆，還自信地篤定是個肯定的答案。  
而運氣過人的少年必將如願以償。  
「唉，好吧。答應你就是了。」

事實上，中文很差的魯夫根本不懂那四個字的意思，但既然能讓索隆答應與自己一同出海冒險，那麼就是個好成語囉！  
同樣中文沒很好的索隆其實也沒搞清楚「以身相許」的定義，但至少他還記得耕四郎老師說過白鶴報恩的故事。既然魯夫救了他一命，看來自己勢必也得以身相許作為回報了。

雖然一旁的克比語文能力較兩人好上太多，此刻卻被他們的結夥場面感動得無法言語，未能及時阻止這場誤會。  
隔日與再度出航的他們道別過後，留在海軍基地的他才意識到另一個要緊的問題。  
魯夫先生與他的新同伴似乎都不懂半點航海術，沒問題吧？

————  
而在食堂幹架的艾斯與薩波兩人在造成了總計兩張長桌、七張椅子與約莫二十一個餐盤損壞的階段時，被接獲通知趕到現場的卡普各賞了一拳制止並帶回去重新教育了一番。  
待他們下次再見到魯夫，已經是他帶著那綠髮的劍士進行了美其名為巡遊各地解決治安問題、實為大搞破壞的快樂航行數個月後了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 設定大致如下：  
魯夫當初因為差點吃垮食堂，被緊急外派巡邏。  
在海上遇見克比後，暫時同行到有海軍駐守的島上，因而來到謝爾茲鎮的海軍基地。
> 
> 在解決完娜美家鄉的事情後，索隆才被她拉到一邊告知以身相許的正確意思。因為好奇湊過來的魯夫隨即被惱羞的索隆扔進了海裡(扔完馬上又把人撈了回來)。  
請放心，在這番怪異情趣的互動中沒有半個人受到傷害。


End file.
